


Stay

by CustardCreamies



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: AU, Allegiant Spoilers, Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Tobias comes back and witnesses Tris die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to reading sad books, this came to mind. I am sorry. (not)

I feel a thread tugging me again, but this time I know that it isn’t some sinister force dragging me toward death.

I'm about to follow, to reach out to my mother, to be with her again when I faintly hear my name being called.

 _Tobias_.

The tug of the thread lessens slightly, and I panic a little, the tug had been a soothing presence and I had been ready to follow it. But it's him, it's always been him.

Opening my eyes takes effort but when I do I see him, he's there. How can he be he here? He should be in Chicago?

My voice sounds soft, unused, a broken sorry thing and it takes some effort for me to speak his name.

Tobias shushes me and places his hands gently on my face "stay with me, Tris, you're going to be okay. Focus on me"

I try to, I do, but in the corner of my eye I see my escape, my mother is waiting for me. She's just giving me some time to say what I want to say. I read up a shaking hand, feeling it come away sticky with blood and place it gently on Tobias' chest, his heart is beating frantic underneath my hand and I sigh a little "Its, too late. I co-couldn't let Caleb die. I...I...don't want to leave you"

"Then don't" his voice is little more then a hash whisper and it pains me to hear it. I want to stay with him, but I know I can't.

"Stay with me, please. I can't do this without you" Tobias is saying and he's putting pressure on my wounds, but the blood, the blood is already running over his hands and I know it won't do anything.

"Tobias...please...lis-listen to me. I love...you.. I love you.." I want to put my last bit of strength into this, to make him hear it one last time. I'm not leaving him because I want to. I want to stay. But I'm done. Finished. I can't carry on any more.

"Then stay" his voice raises a bit now and tears are running down his face "stay, stay" he's whispering it like a chant, a prayer. He leans his forehead down to mine, sobs racking through his body.

"Tobias...." I can't finish the sentence. My mother is holding out my hand for me to take. I reach out and the pull becomes stronger and then I'm in my mother's arms. I take one last look at Tobias before I go. He is broken. My sacrifice has broken him. I will never forget that.

* * *

 

Can I be forgiven for all I’ve done to get here?

I want to be.

I can.

I believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever Divergent fic, so hopefully I've done the characters justice.


End file.
